lgbtwikiaorg-20200222-history
Jillian Barberie
Jillian Reynolds (born Jillian Warry on September 26, 1966, in Burlington, Ontario) is a Canadian actress and television hostess. She can currently be seen on the Los Angeles, California based show Good Day L.A.. She has also presented the weather on FOX NFL Sunday since the 2000 NFL season. Career Barberie is a graduate of Mohawk College (Hamilton) with a degree from their two-year program in broadcast journalism. After completing her degree, she worked for a variety of television stations, including The Weather Network, WSVN in Miami and KTTV in Los Angeles, California, both Fox affiliates. Her screen presence has also earned her roles on several television dramas including Clueless (TV Series), V.I.P. (TV series), and Melrose Place. She also hosted the TV show EX-treme Dating. In 2000, she was hired to present the national weather segment of Fox Sports FOX NFL Sunday pregame show. Working opposite James Brown, Howie Long and Terry Bradshaw. Barberie became a national figure and earned significant fan interest. In addition to her work on Good Day L.A., she worked on the national version of the show Good Day Live. However, she was ultimately fired from that show, ending her tenure there on June 4, 2004. Barberie claims that she does not know why she was let go from the national program. In 2005, she was Regis Philbin's co-host for his New Year's Eve special on Fox. In 2006, Barberie participated as a contestant on the Fox reality show Skating with Celebrities, partnered with professional skater John Zimmerman and lost. She was an ice skater in her childhood. As of November 2006, she is the co-host of KTTV's That's So Hollywood with fellow KTTV/KCOP personality, Mark Thompson. Personal life Barberie was once married (1996 - 2002) to former Major League Baseball player Bret Barberie, whose surname she kept. She works tirelessly for the prevention of cruelty to animals, and has nine pets of her own - all of whom she has adopted from shelters. She has often said that she believes her "adoptive" nature is due to the fact that she was put up for adoption herself. Barberie has mentioned on Good Day L.A. that while living in Canada, she suffered from Seasonal Affective Disorder (SAD). On October 14, 2003 broadcast of the Howard Stern Show, Barberie came out of the closet as bisexual Recap of show at Marksfriggin. Barberie married Grant Reynolds in a private ceremony on July 8, 2006. According to Canada.com, Barberie is legally changing her name to Jillian Reynolds. In December 2006, People Magazine announced that she was pregnant with her first child due June 7 almost one year to the date she married Reynolds. It was officially announced by her on the morning of December 18, 2006, during the broadcast of Good Day L.A. Skating With Celebrities' Jillian Barberie Is Pregnant Reynolds took three-months maternity leave from the show beginning June 22, 2007. On July 9, an announcement on Good Day L.A. stated that she had given birth to a baby girl, Ruby Raven Reynolds, on July 6, 2007. The baby weighed 6 lbs. and 12 oz. On July 6, 2009, she announced on Good Day LA that she was pregnant with her second child. She gave birth to a baby boy, Rocco Rio Reynolds on January 11, 2010. The newborn weighed 7 lbs 8ozs and was 20½ inches long. On March 15, 2013 Jillian announced that she and her husband Grant Reynolds were separating. | Jillian Barberie Reynolds announces divorce from Grant Reynolds References External links * * * KTTV Fox 11 Profile * Fox NFL Sunday Home * Jillian Barberie Fansite Category:1966 births Category:Bisexual women Category:People from Ontario Category:Women